


Things that go bump

by dont_hate_me01



Series: Incorrect quotes [2]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Clay Spenser Whump, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: Brock:Clay, what was that noise?Clay:Uh, my coat fell!Jason:It sounded heavier than that!Clay:...Clay:I might have been in it.Source: Tumblr
Series: Incorrect quotes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499171
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146





	Things that go bump

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Things that go bump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705438) by [SankaMalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy)



> **AN 1:** Beta work done by the ever amazing, [jesco0307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesco0307). Thank you – again!
> 
> **AN 2:** This story is completed. Nothing will be added.

Brock looked around as he handed a beer to Trent, clinked his own beer against Sonny’s, and moved towards Ray. Their 2IC had a huge grin on his face as he entertained Derek and Full Metal on a story that happened in his earlier days at Bravo.

Brock frowned. Their rookie should’ve been back already. They’d send him out to go and buy more beer as Alpha team returned from their spin up earlier than expected and they were able to attend the barbeque they’d been invited to almost three weeks back.

“You’re frowning like Cerb. Did you teach him that, or did you learn it from him?”

Brock grinned and shook his head. He took another sip of his beer. “I learned it from him.”

Jason snorted. “I think you’re correct. You never frowned like that before.” He looked at Brock, gazed down and found Cerb right next to his leg. Yip, Cerberus had the same frown etched on his face. Jason cocked his head. “Cerb never frowned like that either.”

“Yes, he did.” Brock leaned down and scratched his K9 partner behind the ears.

“No.” Jason shook his head. Pointed a finger at the dog and then at Brock. “This started a few months back.” He tilted his head, rolled his shoulders and sighed. “Right about the time we realized just how easy it was for Spenser to find trouble.”

Brock opened his mouth to argue against the statement, but closed his mouth shut with a snap when he realized that Jason was correct. Both he and Cerb had started frowning like that after Spenser joined the team.

Talking about their rookie made Jason look around. “Clay’s not back yet.”

Brock merely glared at his team lead.

Jason turned. He was about to instruct Sonny to call their wayward younger brother when Brock tapped him on the shoulder.

“There he is.”

Jason stared as Clay made his way from his car and walked up the driveway. He didn’t find it strange when both him and Brock made their way into the house after Clay to meet him in the kitchen. Jason leaned against a tall cupboard, while Brock opened the fridge searching for something from within its depths.

A dull thud from the living room made Brock pull his head from the fridge. “Clay, what was that noise?”

Both men listened.

“Uh, my coat fell!” Clay’s muffled response came from the other room.

“It sounded heavier than that.” Jason straightened up.

Only silence greeted them.

“Clay?” Jason became concerned.

“Yeah, I might’ve been in it.”

“Fuck.”

Jason, Brock and Cerberus managed to squeeze through the doorway and found their rookie on his knees in the middle of the floor.

Jason reached Clay first. “What happened?” He pushed the younger man down when he tried to get up.

“Tripped.” Clay swung his body and sat down on the floor. He stared at his feet.

Brock snickered when he saw that Clay’s laces were undone. It was no wonder the rookie nearly face-planted in his living room.

Jason merely sighed. He reached over and knotted Clay’s sneakers for him.

“Thanks, Boss.” Clay gave a lopsided grin. His cheeks flushed red.

“Double knots, Spenser, double knots.” Jason reached out and pulled Clay to his feet. He looked around. “Where’s the beer?”

“What beer?” Clay asked confused.

Jason looked at Clay, gazed up at Brock and with bouldering voices both bellowed out only one name.

“TRENT!”

**The End**


End file.
